Un uchiwa mage
by juliix7
Summary: Et si les parents de naruto était vivant et que c'est une jeune fille du nom de maya uchiwa qui est l'hôte du démon renard à neuf queue. Venez découvrir le monde ahurissant de naruto fusionner à celui de fairy tail dans lequel naruto n'est pas le héros mais la soeur de sasuke.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Il existe dans un monde assez différent du notre un royaume du nom de fiore la où j'ai était élevée en tant que mage de fairy tail.

Bon... il faut bien que je me présente, je m'appelle maya uchiwa. Oui uchiwa, la vous allez me demander comment une fille du nom d'un des plus puissant clan ninja de konoha peut être dans un monde rempli de mage ben alors laissez moi vous racontez mon histoire.

Imaginé que les parents de naruto ne sont pas morts, que naruto n'est pas l'hôte de kyubi mais moi. Que le clan uchiwa n'a pas était décimer par itachi et que celui ci et sasuke sont toujours à konoha et ne sont jamais devenus des renégat.

Je suis le 7 juillet 777 tout comme sasuke et nous somme jumeaux. Le jour de ma naissance un ninja masqué et venu m'arrachée à ma famille que je n'ai jamais connue. Quelque mois plus tard, le 10 octobre naquit naruto uzumaki dont ses parents faillirent mourir alors qu'il voulaient essayer d'arrêter kyubi qui à disparu par la suite dans mon corps sans qu'on ne le sache.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1: 20 ans après et recherche du nouvelle hôte de kyubi

Aujourd'hui, fairy tail fit une fête impressionnante pour l'anniversaire d'un de leurs membres, maya uchiwa.

Cette jeune fille au caractère non-sérieux était aussi la personne la plus immature de la guilde en plus de son coéquipier natsu dragneel. Vu le nom quel porte penser quelle serait sérieuse eh ben non! Mais le jour où elle fut trouvait, ignir le dragon qui l'éleva elle et natsu pensa quelle avait été abandonnée car elle se trouvée dans un plaide au milieu de la foret avec un mot a l'intérieur:

_A la personne qui trouvera cette enfant,_

_Cette fille est née le 7 juillet 777, son nom est uchiwa mais n'a pas de prénom et elle porte en elle un démon à queue. Si vous demandez lequel c'est kyubi qui à détruit un grand nombre de famille au village de konoha et à aussi détruit une bonne partit du village._

_Occupez vous de cette enfant, elle pourrait être la clé à de nombreux conflit. Et avant que j'oublie enseigner lui la maitrise de technique ninja, ses éléments sont le vent, l'électricité et le feu(comme le membres de son clan)._

Cette lettre n'avait pas été signé donc ils en déduire tous vite que cette fille avait était abandonnée. Donc elle fut recueillie par le dragon de feu ignir, ensuite par fairy tail et appris les technique ninja que jiraya lui enseigna.

Mais bon retournons a l'anniversaire de notre héroïne qui commença une énième dispute avec natsu...

Maya: QUOI?! TA OSE DIRE QUOI FLAMMECHE!

Natsu: j'ai dit que tu devenait de plus en plus vieille avec tes rides!

Maya: (commence à ce battre et jète natsu sur gray) je vais te buttais ORDURE!

Natsu: ouch!

Gray: dégage de là ou je te transforme en compote de flamme (rentre dans la bataille).

Natsu: tu ma appelé comment l'exhibitionniste de service!

Elfman: sa s'est homme!

LES DEUX :LA FERME! (donne un coup de poing au pauvre elfman).

Donc pour résumer une bagarre général eu lieu juste au cause de natsu et maya sous le regard de wendy, lucy, erza, mirajane, lisanna et d'autre qui été assez apeurés de cette nouvelle bataille.

Mira: ils ne changerons jamais hihihi!

Wendy: remarque sa fait un peu peur de voir maya-san comme sa entrain de se battre.

Lucy: c'est vrai que a par erza personne peu se battre aussi férocement je me demande combien de temps elle va être comme surtout comment sa à débuter.

Erza: moi même j'en est aucune idée, vous savez maya est ici depuis plus longtemps que la majorité des mages ici même moi ne suis pas resté aussi longtemps.

Lisanna: s'est vrai, même nous quand on étaient petit et qu'on venaient d'arrivés maya était déjà la.

Lucy: quoi?!

Wendy: je savais pas sa mais je croyais que elle et natsu-san avaient été élevés ensemble.

Makarof: ils ont été élevé ensemble bien sur mais comme maya à été abandonnée et qu'on devaient bien s'en occuper à cause de kyubi la à était placé sous ma tutelle, celle d'ignir et de jiraya.

Lucy: (choquée de cette révélation) je savais que maya était puissante mais se qui me choque c'est quelle est était abandonnée surtout quelle viens du clan uchiwa!

Wendy: mais dites maître elle n'a jamais essayer de revoir sa famille?

…: non je n'ai jamais voulu.

TOUS: ah t'a fini de te battre?

Maya: ouep (avec le grand sourire) mais bon pour moi ils m'ont abandonnée donc je n'ai pas cherchée a les revoirs.

Erza: mais maintenant que j'y pense les ninja sont au courant que tu es le nouvelle hôte de kyubi,

Maya: aucune idée!

Makarof: ils sont au courant ne t'inquiète pas.

Mira: pourquoi ne pas avoir lancé des recherche pour que konoha se l'approprie?

Makarof: ils attendaient que tu atteigne 20ans pour se lancé à la recherche de l'hôte.

Maya: ils sont au courant que je suis ici? Parce que moi je ne veux pas aller a konoha je veux resté ici!

Makarof: ne t'inquiète maya les deux seules personnes au courant pour toi sont naruto et jiraya et il n'ont pas l'intention dans parler.

Maya: cool en plus sa fait 6ans la dernière fois que j'ai vu naruto je me demande si il peu arrivé à me battre aujourd'hui? Héhéhé!

En effet maya avait aujourd'hui 20ans donc les seigneurs féodal aller lancé l'avis de recherche pour le nouvelle hôte de kyubi.

Au même instant à konoha, tsunade venait de recevoir la nouvelle et décida de réunir tous les kage et l'alliance shinobi qui avait aménager à konoha.

Quand l'annonce de la réunion d'urgence avait été donner mikoto uchiwa voulu tuer tsunader sur le coup puisque son fils fêter son 20ème anniversaire.

Tsunade: shinobi de l'alliance j'ai une annonce a vous de la plus haute importance.

Tsuchikage: qu'est-ce que c'est tsunade-sama ?

Tsunade: c'est très simple j'ai appris par les seigneurs féodaux que kyubi n'a pas été capturer par l'akatsuki il y a 20ans.

D'un coup tous vurent jiraya et naruto toujours aussi discret et le tsuchikage toussé.

Tsunade: qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Onoki(tsuchikage):vous êtes donc au courant?

Naru: cool sa veux dire que maya-chan n'a plus rien a craindre.

Aa(raikage): uzumaki tu connais cet hôte?

Kushina: de quoi parle tu mon chéri?

Jiraya: disons que sa fait plusieurs anné que j'entraine l'hôte de kyubi et naruto la rencontrer pendant son voyage avec moi.

Gaara: et vous attendaient aujourd'hui pour nous le dire.

Onoki: exactement vu que le maître de fairy tail est un vieil ami je le sais moi aussi mais bon alors la sa va être bien si le conseil vous a dit qui s'était.

Mei(mizukage): en vérité tsuchikage, le conseil n'a rien voulu nous dire!

LES TROIS: QUOI?!

Et voilà donc comment l'existance de maya devint donc connu pour l'alliance. L'alliance décidèrent donc de partir le lendemain pour fairy tail pour rencontrer le nouveau porteur de kyubi.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2: rencontre avec les mages les plus immatures existant sur terre

Le lendemain matin à konoha tous se préparèrent pour le royaume de fiore puis quand ils furent sur la route onoki décida de les mettre en garde.

Fugaku: pourquoi nous mettre en garde?

Sasu: je n'y comprend rien.

Naru: vous verrez en voyant fairy tail mais c'est plus pour maitre makarof qu'il faut se méfier.

Mikoto et kushina: pourquoi il ta fait quelque chose?

Jiraya: il n'oserait pas s'en prendre a des innocents mais disons que...

Onoki: maky (surnom de makarof) est très paternelle avec ses mages et comme a fiore le chakra ne marche pas à moins vous vous êtes entrainer a malaxer votre chakra il peut vous écrabouiller juste avec son petit doigt donc je vous conseille de vous méfier de lui avant de foncer dans le tas.

Naruto avait rejoins ses amis pour discuter.

Saku: dit naru tu à l'air proche de cette fille dont tu nous as parlé pourquoi?

Naru: disons que quand je suis arrivé à fairy tail avec ero-senin, je me suis senti directement accepter grâce à maya qui à fait taire les autres d'un coup de queue.

Lee: tu as bien dit d'un coup de queue?

Naru: oui disons quelle à été abandonnée quelques mois après sa naissance avec kyubi à l'intérieur donc celui-ci à fait le choix de laissée maya libre court à son chakra sans avoir a perdre le contrôle d'elle même.

Sasu: impressionnant j'ai hâte de rencontrer cette fille pour se dont elle est capable.

Ino: j'espère juste quelle n'est pas aussi belle que moi sinon je croit que je ne le supporterais pas!

Shika: tu devrais arrêté de te lamenté sur ton physique de peur qu'on te dépasse !

Ino: excuse moi shikamaru nara mais je suis une fille et une fille doit prendre soins d'elle.

Les garçons: sérieux?!

Les filles: ben oui qu'est-ce que vous croyez!

Onoki: on arrive enfin a magnolia!

Minato: veuillez m'excuser onoki mais je croyais que s'étais fiore qu'on devait aller?

Onoki: oui c'est exact mais fiore et le royaume et magnolia et la tien voici maky... Comment va tu depuis la dernière fois maky?

Maky: très bien et je vois que naruto a beaucoup grandi.

Naru: bonjour maitre et oui je suis un homme maintenant héhéhé!

Sasu: depuis quand?

Les autres: hahahahaha!

Maky: eh ben dis donc se petit à de l'humour je l'ai...(voyant le signe du clan uchiwa) tout bien je vais me méfier même si s'est un gamin.

Fugaku: comment osé parlé de la sorte à mon fils?!

Mikoto: calme toi chéri je suis sur qu'il y a une raison n'est-ce pas?

Maky: c'est exact il y en a une.

Jiraya: maya est en faite une uchiwa abandonnée plusieurs mois après sa naissance avec kyubi à l'intérieur de celle-ci donc ignir s'est occupé de lui enseigner la magie du dragon de feu, makarof s'est occuper de son éducation comme un père et moi je lui est appris des techniques ninjas.

A ce moment là tous sentir une tension inhabituel sortir de mikoto et fugaku qui se regarder tous deux.

En effet, ils se demandèrent si se ne pouvait pas être leur fille qui avait était capturer à la naissance puisqu'un uchiwa n'avait jamais étais abandonnée avant cela.

Arrivé à fairy tail tout avait l'air calme a part qu'un natsu se fit éjecter devant le maitre de la guilde.

Maky: voici natsu un dragon slayer de feu tout comme maya.

Natsu: (se levant) sa faisait longtemps naru ta l'air d'être solide (dit-il avec un grand sourir)

Naru: merci natsu et toi sa alors tu as pris en muscle (voyant natsu se cacher derrière lui) qu'est-ce que tu fait(fait une tête apeuré)

Natsu: MAYA TU VA POUVOIR REGLER TES COMPTES AVEC NARUTO, IL EST REVENUS ET FAIT VITE AVANT QU'IL NE S'ECHAPPE!

Naru: quoi?! Attend sa fait 6ans elle na s'en plus de cette vieille histoire( pas très sur).

Maya: NARUTO UZUMAKI T'ES UN NINJA MORT TU VAS VOIR A QUELLE POINT LA FEMMELLETTE A EVOLUER!(donne un énorme coup de poing a naruto qui le fait voler sur un arbre) voilà une chose de faite maintenant natsu tu va...OUA onoki t'es venu et avec ero-senin en plus!(pousse natsu contre un autre arbre et va les voir avec un grand sourir)

Jiraya (les yeux en coeur en voyant l'évolution de sa poitrine): tous aussi tu as beaucoup changé.

Onoki: toujours aussi violente a se que je vois maya.

Tous eu une seconde d'embrouillement puisque la fille nommée maya était le portrait cracher de mikoto à la différence que celle-ci avait une frange.

Maya (souriant): je suis maya uchiwa mage de fairy tail et hôte de kyubi enchanté (se tournant vers natsu) et au faite s'était juste parce qu'il avait vendu la mèche pour moi que je lui en ai foutu une. Baka!

Ils rentrèrent dans fairy tail et pus voir qu'il y avait eu une bagarre général.

Mira: vous êtes de retour maitre?

Maky(avec une veine sur la tempe): oui et je vois que vous ne vous êtes pas retenu.

Gray(en caleçon): s'est maya qui a commencé et tu s'est comment on est le vieux.

Lucy: gray tes vêtements!

Gray: merde pas encore!

Maya: haha un vrai exhibitionniste!

Gray: ta dis quoi la flammèche!

TOUS: heureux de t'avoir connu gray.

Gray: quoi?

Maya(veine sur la tempe + poing en feu): alors la tu va me le payais ordure de glaçon TU VAS VOIR QUI ES LA FLAMMECHE ICI!

Gray: AU SECOURS ERZA!

Erza: tu la bien chercher.

Les ninja n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux à quelle point cette fille était immature tout comme les autres mage de la guilde. À la fin de la journée, makarof montra un endroit au ninja pour dormir puisque le lendemain ils verraient entièrement le train de vie des mages.

Du côté des uchiwa, fugaku consolé sa femme puisqu'ils avaient remarqué la ressemblance frappante entre maya et sa mère donc en résumer, ils avaient retrouvés leurs fille longtemps disparu mais ils avaient peur de la réaction de la jeune femme vu qu'elle avait l'air de les détester quand elle avait appris qu'ils étaient des uchiwa.


End file.
